Le silence des maux
by LittlePlume
Summary: Autrefois pétillante et pleine de vie, Dominique Weasley s'est peu à peu enfermée dans un silence qui l'a faite prisonnière à la suite d'un accident qui lui a couté l'ouïe, jusqu'au jour où Galant Nott, armé de son éternel sourire et de sa joie de vivre, décide qu'il est grand temps qu'elle se remette à rire.
1. I

.

 **Le silence des maux**

 _Dominique Weasley — Galant Nott_

 _._

 **Première Partie**

 **I**.

Elle pouvait sentir les regards se poser sur elle lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce et s'attarder avec pitié quand elle baissait imperceptiblement la tête et préféraient les ignorer, mais elle s'en fichait. Ou du mois, c'est ce qu'elle prétendait chaque fois qu'elle les surprenait à chuchoter dans son dos comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle puisse les _entendre_.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus.

Et parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus, elle avait fini par s'isoler dans le silence qui rythmait désormais sa vie et s'enfonçait jour après jour dans un mutisme qui la rongeait et auquel elle ne pouvait plus échapper. Elle était sourde pourtant, pas muette. Seulement parfois, c'était plus simple de l'être aussi, alors elle se drapait de sa solitude silencieuse et se contentait d'imaginer les conversations qu'elle n'aurait jamais avec ses camarades de classe. Non pas qu'elle avait besoin d'eux, de toute façon. La moitié de sa famille était encore à Poudlard et elle pouvait toujours compter sur Fred et James pour envoyer à l'infirmerie les idiots qui la regardaient de travers ou la pointaient du doigt dans les couloires, ou sur Roxanne lorsqu'elle avait besoin de vider son cœur des mots qu'elle ne pouvait plus prononcer.

Pendant longtemps, elle avait souffert de ce silence suffoquant, écrasant, jusqu'à apprendre à l'apprécier, et petit à petit, la Dominique exubérante, bruyante et pleine de vie avait laissé place à une Dominique discrète, effacée, résolument muette. Elle avait troqué son rire mélodieux contre des sourires timides et déserté le terrain de Quidditch pour se terrer dans la bibliothèque où le silence s'imposait à tous.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de repenser à l'incident qui lui avait couté l'ouïe, deux ans plus tôt et de regretter son imprudence, de haïr la petite blonde écervelée qu'elle était. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté son père, d'avoir enfreint les règles, une fois de plus, comme elle le faisait toujours. D'avoir pensé qu'elle était plus maligne que tout le monde et que, du haut de ses quinze ans, elle n'était plus une enfant. Mais elle l'était. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais désobéit à son père, n'aurait pas ignorer les avertissements de Rose et Roxanne, et ne se serait jamais introduite dans la réserve de son oncle pour subtiliser des feux d'artifices qu'elle comptait faire exploser pour l'anniversaire de Victoire sans se soucier de savoir s'ils étaient prêts à l'emploi ou non. Après ça, elle se souvenait seulement s'être réveillée à Ste Mangouste dans un silence dont elle n'était plus jamais sortie.

 **II**.

Penchée sur son devoir sur les licornes pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, un rideau de cheveux blonds dissimulant son visage, Dominique peaufinait ses croquis et s'attardait sur ses légendes incomplètes depuis de longues minutes déjà lorsque quelqu'un tira la chaise en face de la sienne pour s'y asseoir. Elle leva légèrement la tête et se figea lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sombre de Galant Nott, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il lui adressa un bref sourire, poli, qu'elle préféra ignorer pour se replonger dans son devoir. Malheureusement, elle eut à peine le temps de finir la crinière de son modèle et de l'annoter quand Galant fit glisser un bout de parchemin dans sa direction. Elle cligna des yeux et releva la tête vers le jeune homme qui ne s'était pas départit de son sourire avant de rapporter son attention vers le morceau de parchemin, sur lequel elle déchiffra péniblement son écriture brouillonne; « _C'était la seule table libre, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?_ »

Elle releva les yeux vers le jeune homme, les doigts légèrement tremblants autour de sa plume, et hésita plusieurs secondes avant de secouer lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Le sourire du jeune Serpentard s'élargit et le cœur de Dominique manqua plusieurs battement avant de reprendre tranquillement sa course, comme si de rien n'était. Elle connaissait ce sourire par cœur. Elle l'avait vu se glisser sur les lèvres du jeune homme un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard. Seulement, jamais elle n'aurait un jour imaginé qu'elle puisse en être la destinataire — et encore moins depuis l'accident.

Le reste des élèves de l'école avait appris à se tenir à l'écart de la « _pauvre Dominique_ ». Ils avaient appris à l'éviter, à l'ignorer, et à moins d'être forcés à le faire pendant les cours, aucun d'eux ne prenait la peine de lui parler. Et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, jamais ils ne se donnaient la peine de lui _écrire_ — ils s'attendaient seulement à ce qu'elle s'efforce de lire sur leurs lèvres, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Elle aurait dû se douter, toutefois, que Galant Nott serait différent des autres. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les cas désespérés. En deuxième année, il avait adopté un crapaud, abandonné à Poudlard par un élève de septième année qui n'était jamais revenu, il avait rejoint le club de soutien scolaire pour tutorer les étudiants en difficulté, et en quatrième année, lorsqu'il avait été nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, il avait rassemblé certains des meilleurs joueurs que Poudlard n'ait jamais connus et remporté la Coupe après plus d'une décennie de défaites alors que tout le monde avait déjà enterré leur chances et déclaré perdants.

« _Tu fais ton devoir pour le cours de SACM ? Je voulais commencer le mien, on peut travailler ensemble si tu veux ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il en faisant à nouveau glisser un morceau de parchemin devant elle.

Elle releva la tête, croisa son regard et le dévisagea plusieurs secondes avec perplexité; Galant Nott était définitivement différent des autres garçons de son âge. Peut-être même qu'il l'était trop.

« _Désolée, je viens de le terminer,_ » écrivit-elle avant de lui retourner sa réponse et de rassembler ses affaires à la hâte. Elle se leva sans perdre de temps, balança son sac sur son épaule et s'éloigna du jeune homme sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de Galant Nott et elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvée.

 **III**.

Le visage tourné vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac de Poudlard, Dominique avait fini par décrocher et laissait sa plume prendre ses notes à sa place. Si l'utilisation d'une plume à papote était en principe interdite en cours, elle bénéficiait toutefois d'une autorisation exceptionnelle en raison de sa surdité afin qu'elle puisse continuer de suivre les cours comme le reste des élèves.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'un morceau de parchemin apparut devant-elle. Elle cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils et déplia discrètement le petit bout de papier.

« _Toi, moi, Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ?_ »

Le cœur de Dominique se serra et ses doigts se crispèrent autour du message avec fureur et embarras. Elle releva la tête pour chercher du regard le petit malin qui pensait pouvoir se moquer d'elle sans souffrir des répercussions, mais elle se figea lorsqu'elle croisa les iris sombres de Galant Nott, assis un peu plus loin. Immobile, elle fut incapable de détacher son regard du sien pendant de longues secondes et ils se dévisagèrent pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité à la jeune fille. Puis, lentement, elle baissa ses grands yeux bleus sur le morceau de papier dans ses mains et s'empara de sa plume.

« _Non,_ » griffona-t-elle simplement au dos avant de le lui renvoyer en pointant discrètement sa baguette dessus.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête pour voir sa réaction et le vit froncer les sourcils avant de s'emparer à nouveau de sa plume et de griffonner hâtivement sa réponse.

« _Pourquoi pas ?_ » reçut-elle presqu'aussitôt.

Dominique soupira malgré elle. « _Tu perds ton temps._ _Si c'est un défi que tu cherches à relever, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas intéressée._ »

Cette fois, elle ne se donna pas la peine d'observer sa réaction et reporta son attention vers le lac ou le Calamar géant faisait paresseusement bronzer ses tentacules. Lorsqu'il lui renvoya une réponse alors qu'elle pensait avoir mis fin à leur conversation silencieuse, elle fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un regard exaspéré, auquel il répondit en souriant tranquillement, avant de déplier le petit morceau de parchemin.

« _Tu te trompes. Viens avec moi à Pré-au-Lard. S'il te plait._ »

La jeune fille repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille tout en observant Galant avec curiosité du coin de l'œil. Méfiante, elle soupira avant de griffonner sa réponse à la hâte « _14h — Ne sois pas en retard ou je pars sans toi._ » et refusa de croiser son regard triomphant.

 **IV**.

Alors qu'ils rentraient au château en fin d'après-midi après avoir passé des heures à déambuler dans Pré-au-Lard avant de s'installer aux Trois Balais autour d'une Bièraubeurre fumante, Dominique peinait à trouver des défauts à Galant Nott. Pas une seule fois, il ne l'avait fait se sentir différente, bizarre. Sans jamais donner l'impression qu'il en faisait, il avait fait des efforts pour lui parler sans tourner la tête une seule fois afin qu'elle puisse lire facilement sur ses lèvres, il s'était intéressé à elle, et lui avait poser des questions auxquelles elle avait même parfois fait l'effort de répondre à haute voix, parce qu'elle savait que contrairement aux autres, il ne se moquerait pas d'elle lorsque ses mots se bousculeraient aux portes de ses lèvres en tremblant dans un capharnaüm de sons disharmonieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, plus tard ? Lui demanda-t-il encore, alors qu'ils quittaient le village en direction du château.

Dominique haussa les épaules et se morigéna intérieurement lorsqu'elle se sentit rougir, mais Galant refusa de la quitter des yeux et elle soupira, sachant qu'il ne lâcherait rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu de réponse. Si elle avait appris une chose sur le jeune homme aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il était obstiné.

— Dominique, réitéra-t-il avec douceur lorsqu'elle demeura silencieuse.

La jeune fille soupira et sortit sa baguette pour répondre, ses mots commençant silencieusement à s'aligner sur le parchemin qu'elle avait trimballé avec elle tout l'après-midi, mais Galant l'arrêta en enroulant doucement ses doigts autour de son poignet, son regard sombre planté dans le sien.

— Non, dis-moi.

Dominique se tendit et hésita un long moment avant de hocher la tête et de ranger sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe.

— _Je voudrais travailler dans une réserve_ , commença-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Galant ignora les sursauts dans sa voix irrégulière et éclata de rire. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra aussitôt; à cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix, de son rire.

— Avec des Créatures Magiques ? Demanda-t-il sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

Dominique hocha la tête en tentant d'ignorer la plainte silencieuse qui émanait de sa cage thoracique, en vain.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, avoua-t-il. En troisième année, quand on a étudié les Hypogriffes en cours, on aurait dit que McGonagall venait de t'annoncer que désormais, on fêterait tous les jours Noël au château.

La jeune fille se figea et planta son regard dans le sien avec surprise, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

— Quoi ? Fit-il. Tu es surprise que je m'en souvienne ?

Dominique hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux effilés, tout en rabattant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, tandis que Galant secouait la tête avec amusement.

— Tu réalises que la moitié des garçons de cette école sont raides dingues de toi, pas vrai ?

Cette fois, la jeune fille se tendit nerveusement à ses côtés et le dévisagea avec suspicion.

— _Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?_ Bredouilla-t-elle de sa voix irrégulière.

Galant soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés, une expression coupable peinte sur le visage.

— Tu as toujours été… captivante, admit-il après un long moment. Ton accident n'y a rien changé, et tant pis si les autres sont trop bêtes pour s'en rendre compte. Bien que, pour être tout à fait honnête, je crois que l'ancienne Dominique me manque un peu… Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendue rire.

Immobile, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres comme si elle doutait d'avoir déchiffrés correctement les mots qui s'en échappaient, Dominique sentait son cœur devenir trop grand pour sa minuscule cage thoracique.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Galant esquissa un sourire et attrapa la main de la jeune fille avec douceur, ses doigts s'enroulant autour des siens comme si c'était leur place, depuis toujours.

Ils reprirent la direction du château dans un silence qui n'avait rien de pesant, bien au contraire, car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le partager avec elle.

* * *

 **Note** : ...Ne me demandez pas comment m'est venu cette idée de "two-shots", ni pourquoi j'ai décidé de la publier en deux partie. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ça me fait du bien d'écrire sur des personnages différents et que je me suis très vite attachée à ce couple un peu étrange. (Et oui, je sais Galant est un prénom atrocement ridicule. Ça non plus, je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, alors ne me demandez surtout pas.)  
J'espère que cette brève histoire vous plaira et en attendant la suite, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon week-end, _Littleplume_


	2. II

.

 **Le silence des maux**

 _Dominique Weasley — Galant Nott_

.

 **Seconde Partie**

 **I**.

Galant Nott avait toujours trouvé Dominique Weasley fascinante. Elle n'était pas seulement incroyablement belle; elle était étourdissante, pétillante de vie. Elle riait toujours plus fort que tout le monde et débordait d'un optimisme à tout épreuve — ou presque. Elle ne manquait jamais de dire ce qu'elle pensait haut et fort, et attirait les regards comme le miel les abeilles.

Elle était bruyante, exubérante, envahissante…

Jusqu'au jour où elle ne le fut plus.

Brusquement, elle s'était éteinte; on n'avait jamais plus entendu le son de sa voix et son rire envoûtant n'avait jamais plus raisonné dans le château. Les regards continuaient de la suivre partout où elle allait, bien sûr, mais ils étaient désormais chargés de pitié, plus que d'admiration. Malgré les efforts de ses cousins et cousines, elle s'était lentement renfermée sur elle-même et avait du silence dans lequel elle était irrémédiablement plongée, son seul véritable compagnon.

Impuissant, Galant l'avait regardée s'effacer peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir l'ombre de la jeune fille débordante de vie et d'énergie qu'elle avait été autrefois. Il avait laissé la fille pour laquelle il craquait secrètement depuis des années, sombrer dans une mélancolie qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Bien sûr qu'il était coupable — tout comme l'était le reste des élèves de l'école. Il était coupable parce qu'il s'était tu. Parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée à son silence et laissée croire qu'elle n'était plus la même.

 **II**.

« _Est-ce que tu m'ignores ?_ » écrivit Galant sur un petit morceau de parchemin avant de pointer discrètement sa baguette sur ce dernier pour l'envoyer à Dominique, assise un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté de la salle de classe du professeur Blackwand.

Du coin de l'œil, il l'observa déplier son message et sourit lorsqu'il la vit rougir avec embarras. Ça voulait dire oui. Loin de s'en offusquer, il préféra s'en amuser et se délectât du fard qui colorait ses joues.

« _J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire_ , » reçut-il presqu'aussitôt. Il reprit sa plume et commença à griffonner une réponse lorsque la cloche retentit. Leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal s'interrompit aussitôt dans son passionnant récit autobiographique et rappela à ses élèves qu'il attendait leur devoir pour le vendredi suivant, avant de les laisser sortir.

Galant eut à peine le temps de rassembler ses affaires lorsqu'il vit Dominique quitter la salle avec Roxanne, l'une de ses nombreuses cousines. Il balança négligemment ce qui se trouvait encore sur son pupitre dans son sac de cours et quitta la classe à son tour, sans perdre de temps. Il rattrapa aussitôt les deux jeunes Gryffondor et posa une main sur l'épaule de Dominique qui sursauta légèrement, tout en adressant un sourire à sa cousine;

— Je te l'emprunte, d'accord ?

— Avec plaisir, répondit Roxanne en lui adressant un clin d'œil qui ne manqua pas de faire rougit Dominique.

La jeune sorcière s'éloigna sans demander son reste et Dominique se tourna vers Galant, les lèvres pincées. Lorsqu'elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de protestation, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Tu m'évites, fit-il simplement sans jamais se départir de son sourire amusé.

Dominique haussa les épaules l'air de dire « _Et alors ?_ », mais Galant refusa d'accepter ses explications silencieuses.

— Je me disais qu'on pourrait travailler ensemble sur le devoir pour Blackwand ? Et ne me dis pas que tu viens de le finir, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel avec amusement. Je ne t'ai pas cru la dernière fois que tu m'as sorti cette excuse, je ne te croirai pas non plus cette fois.

La jeune fille sembla sur le point de protester, mais Galant se pencha légèrement en avant pour planter son regard dans le sien et elle poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

 _— Très bien_ , grommela-t-elle d'une voix rauque et inégale.

— Parfait. Ce soir ? Après le dîner ?

— _Tu n'as pas d'entraînement de Quidditch ou un truc comme ça ?_

— L'avantage d'être le capitaine de son équipe, c'est qu'on est libre de choisir quand ont lieu les entraînements, Dominique, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, mais demeura silencieuse. Galant secoua la tête, le fantôme d'un rire accroché aux lèvres;

— Ce soir, 19h30, lança-t-il, ses yeux chocolat pétillant malicieusement.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme fit volte-face et s'éloigna avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de changer d'avis.

 **III**.

Le froid s'infiltra dans les poumons de Galant lorsqu'il inspira une longue bouffée d'air frais et il grimaça douloureusement. Le contraste avec la douche qu'il venait de prendre après deux heures d'entraînement était violent et si ce n'était pas pour Dominique, qui l'attendait à la sortie des vestiaires, il y serait sûrement resté plus longtemps.

— Hé, fit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Malgré sa cape d'hiver doublée, son bonnet et son épaisse écharpe en laine, elle semblait frigorifiée, mais un sourire timide graciait ses lèvres. Galant la vie jouer nerveusement avec ses mains, les joues roses, et se planta devant elle en souriant, amusé par son comportement.

— Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Dominique lui adressa un regard noir et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

— _T'es un véritable goujat_ , marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures, enfouis dans la neige.

Il arqua un sourire amusé et se garda bien de lui faire remarquer qu'au contraire, il se trouvait particulièrement « galant », et attendit qu'elle trouve le courage de se débattre avec ses mots. Il ne voulait pas la presser, jamais — elle devait prendre confiance en elle, se rendre compte toute seule qu'elle n'était pas condamnée au silence et avait une voix. Et après tout, il avait tout le temps devant lui. Il aurait pu passer sa vie à attendre, dans l'espoir de retrouver la Dominique dont il était tombé amoureux, quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait vue plonger dans le lac en éclatant de rire, tête la première, en plein mois de janvier, parce que son cousin James avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle n'avait pas le cran de le faire.

 _— On pensait… Avec mes cousins, on pensait prendre un chocolat chaud_ , lâcha-t-elle enfin, d'une voix dissonante, l'arrachant à ses souvenirs.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'étira et il se pencha légèrement vers elle pour dégager une longue mèche blonde de son visage et la rabattre derrière son oreille.

— Et donc ?

Il dût se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils avec agacement au-dessus de ses grands yeux bleus tout en rougissant avec exaspération et embarras. Il aimait cette Dominique-là, dont le tempérament multicolore semblait toujours sur le point de prendre d'assaut ses sentiments.

 _— Et donc,_ reprit-elle, _tu voudrais te joindre à nous ?_

Le sourire de Galant s'élargit davantage encore, jusqu'à venir creuser deux fossettes dans ses joues pâles, et il hocha lentement la tête.

— Oui. J'aimerais beaucoup.

 **IV**.

Amusé, Galant avait passé la bonne partie de l'heure qui venait de s'écouler à observer Dominique du coin de l'œil. Visiblement nerveuse, agacée, et indécise, elle n'avait cessé de soupirer, de lui lancer des regards frustrés quand elle croyait qu'il ne la regardait pas et de griffonner des messages sur un bout de parchemin avant de les raturer furieusement sans jamais les lui envoyer.

Lorsqu'elle referma brutalement son manuel de Métamorphose avant de le rouvrir en rougissant lorsque plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, le jeune homme se décida enfin à mettre fin à ses souffrances et laissa retomber sa plume sur son parchemin. Avec une infinie douceur, il posa une main sur le poignet de la jeune fille pour la forcer à lever les yeux vers lui afin qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres sans difficulté.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il sans parvenir à dissimuler toute trace d'amusement dans sa voix.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant d'en décider autrement et de se saisir de sa plume qu'elle trempa plusieurs secondes dans l'encrier devant elle avant de se pencher sur un rouleau de parchemin encore immaculé. L'espace d'une seconde, il voulut la forcer à utiliser sa voix, plutôt que sa plume, mais lorsqu'il la vit se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre en cherchant ses mots, il renonça.

« _Est-ce que l'on sort ensemble ? Toi et moi ? Roxanne pense que oui, mais on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de ça et je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire,_ » lut-il finalement par-dessus son épaule avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de découper son message pour le lui donner.

Galant croisa le regard de la jeune fille et demeura silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, toute trace d'amusement finalement disparue de son regard chocolat.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules après un long moment, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Elle se saisit à nouveau de sa plume, mais cette fois, il retint son geste en enroulant délicatement ses doigts autour de son poignet.

— Non, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dominique ? Réitéra-t-il lentement.

Il la vit hésiter, la panique noyant ses grands yeux bleus, et il entrelaça lentement leurs doigts pour la rassurer — quoi qu'elle réponde, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfuir en courant.

 _— Je… je t'aime beaucoup_ , avoua-t-elle de sa voix tremblante. _Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire ou si je suis prête à… si je suis prête pour tout ça, mais… mais je t'aime beaucoup._

Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts entremêlés et Galant sourit, son cœur devenu furieusement bruyant dans sa poitrine soudain trop étroite. De sa main libre, il la força à relever la tête vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

— Eh bien il se trouve que moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup, souffla-t-il simplement.

Il la vit rougir et son sourire s'élargit davantage encore.

 _— Bien_ , répéta-t-elle alors, un sourire conquérant à son tour ses lèvres tremblantes.

— Bien, conclut-il avant de se pencher lentement vers la jeune fille et de déposer brièvement ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes.

Le regard pétillant, il s'écarta de la jeune fille et laissa retomber ses mains sur la table devant lui.

— Maintenant que c'est établi, souffla-t-il avec amusement, est-ce que je peux finir mon devoir ?

Dominique rougit furieusement, lui lança un regard noir et balança son poing dans son épaule, les sourcils froncés avec un agacement qui ne parvenait pas à faire de l'ombre au sourire qui avait pris possession de ses lèvres.

 _— Galant tu parles_ , marmonna-t-elle. _Tu es un véritable goujat_.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonsoir! Je suis très contente de publier cette brève seconde et dernière partie de ce Two-Shot. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, même si ça ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

À bientôt,  
LittlePlume

 **RàR** **anonymes** : _à Snaps_ — Bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de reviewer cette histoire ! Je suis très heureuseme que le début t'ait plu, d'autant plus que c'est inédit pour moi d'écrire sur ces personnages ! Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. J'espère que la fin ne t'aura pas déçue. À bientôt ;)


End file.
